


Melkor Doesn't Even Need To Eat

by Anntipasto



Series: Requests [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Eating Disorders, F/M, First Age, Master/Slave, Me: I feel weird writing this, Me: Realizes I've written worse, The rape warning doesn't mean it's explicit, Torture, Torture but very mild, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anntipasto/pseuds/Anntipasto
Summary: Morgoth finds out his fave slave isn't keeping her food down. He likes keeping her alive~





	Melkor Doesn't Even Need To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Having an eating disorder is of course more serious than I present it here! There are lots of resources online to help if you need it. Remember to stay safe my dudes <3

“My favorite little slave… What are you doing?” Morgoth entered the bathroom of his slave’s quarters moments after she had made herself throw up.

She wiped her mouth, face pale but going paler. “S-something I ate,” she stammered quickly. “I think it was bad…?”

“Mm.” He put a thick finger under her chin, pushing up until she stood. His rough hand slid down her throat, over her shirt, and slid under the fabric. “You’re thinner than usual. I haven’t given you anything different lately.”

She quivered under his gaze, trying to look at the floor instead of the vala towering before her. “Sorry.” It was an automatic response, and one that had worked before.

“Have you been doing this after every meal I give you?” His tone had gotten a touch quieter, although no less dangerous. Everything he said dripped with malice.

She looked up, accidentally catching his gaze and seeing the void beyond his pupils, infinite and meaningless. She felt a smidge of sanity flying away and quickly cast her eyes down. She didn’t need to answer; he already knew. She didn’t want to answer. Whatever would happen next scared her, although she had no idea what it would be. Painful, most likely.

“Why’s that? Afraid of getting fat?” Morgoth’s form grew thinner before her eyes, and she felt a twinge of anger at the corners of her consciousness. “What a silly human concern. You all look the same to me.”

She nodded. Agreeing with him was always easier.

“Maybe I’ll make you fat. Wouldn’t you like that?”

She glanced up, panicked. She couldn’t gain weight. She’d spent so long carefully throwing it all away, or rather up. Her eyes met his again, and her head spun. Those eyes, those stupid eyes, damning and alluring all the same. She found herself nodding along in agreement again, although she would rather kick and scream against his will.

“Seeing as you _ are _ my favorite little slave at the moment… I suppose I won’t make you eat what you’ve discarded.” He looked down at the toilet as he spoke, and the girl silently sighed in relief that he had decided against that particular punishment. “There will be something more suitable for you to eat in my quarters, I’m sure.” His hand gripped her upper arm, easily wrapping around it and tightening until she squeaked.

“Yessir,” she managed, barely getting a response out as he dragged her away. She tripped after him in the corridors, noticing the hallways getting increasingly more opulent as they went. They went deeper than she had expected before stopping, and Morgoth threw her into a room furnished lavishly with deep purple and black objects. There was a bed, although she knew he needed no sleep, and food, although she knew he didn’t need food. The room was an oddity, but she had no time to puzzle it out.

The door swung shut. Morgoth was already at his table of food, looking over the contents. He selected a plate, filling it with food, and brought it back to his slave. He pulled her onto the bed with him, making her sit in his lap with his arm around her. “Open your mouth.”

She did immediately, sitting stiffly. She was pressed against him, and she could feel how cold he was. Her own skin seemed not to warm him at all, but rather to simply be absorbed and disappear into the sink of his own chill.

He picked up a fat sausage, holding it in front of her lips. “Remember,” he smiled sinisterly, no real emotion behind the look, “no teeth.”

Her brows drew together for a moment before recognizing the innuendo. Before she could process it, he slid the sausage into her mouth, and she let her jaw hang loosely to keep her teeth from pressing against it. All her instincts wanted her to chew, but she kept her jaw loose. _ It’ll be over soon_, she thought to herself, over and over. _ At least it tastes good… So good… _

Her instincts kicked in as it touched the back of her throat, and she tried to pull away. He held her head in place, forcing it further down. She tried to swallow to no avail. _ I can’t eat this! _ The thought came suddenly and stuck. _ I can’t eat. I can’t eat. I can’t eat. _

As if he could hear her thoughts, and she often thought he could, Morgoth laughed and pushed the sausage into her throat. She choked, trying to breathe, trying to swallow, trying to pull away. _ It’ll be over soon. I can’t eat! _

The sausage was forced down her throat, and she was eventually able to completely swallow it. Morgoth’s fingers were still in her mouth, and she licked them clean with obscene noises. Anything to please him, to keep more punishment from coming. Her throat was sore now, but the plate full of food still beckoned sinisterly. She could feel Morgoth growing hard against her under her thighs. _ Please have mercy on me. _ She looked up into his eyes, and he caught her gaze. _ Please. _ Something in her slipped away, and reality became a little less distinct. A shiver slid down her back as her sanity threatened to leave completely, but then Morgoth glanced away, bored, and her mind only fogged over. _ Thank you… _

He selected something else from the plate of food, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at what it was. _ It’ll be over soon… _The thought was more dreamy than anything. Her sense of self was indistinct now. She knew it would return soon, with harsher punishment. But Morgoth was so kind to her, to let her slip away when she asked. She began to daydream as something sugary slid past her lips, thinking only of how she longed to see her master’s eyes later, and beg them once more to let her slip into a world of dreams.


End file.
